


Akaashi Rare Pair week 2017

by astinaea



Series: astinaea's fan weeks [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Multi, a stupid dare, all the love for akaashi, futakuchi is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astinaea/pseuds/astinaea
Summary: haha no im not finishing it





	1. day 1 - sports swap

Akaashi had known Sugawara Koushi for a long time already.

Well, had known _of_ him. He didn't know him that well personally, but he suspected it was the same the other way around. Maybe Sugawara didn't even know his name. It wouldn't surprise Akaashi. There was nothing wrong with his abilities to socialize, but he mostly kept to himself in order to maintain great focus. Dancing, after all, asked for a lot of concentration and balance, and if he didn't want to hurt himself he could better make sure nothing would distract him.

Too bad he had failed at that.

The moment Sugawara Koushi had joined the school, Akaashi knew he was gone. He wasn't one to openly display his feelings, but his mind sure was screaming a lot at him. Sugawara was, needless to say, absolutely mesmerizing and Akaashi didn't like how hard he found it to keep his eyes off him. 

Sugawara was new to the sport, but he was a fast learner and clever. In no time, he'd almost reached the same level as the rest of the class, who had all been doing modern for a lot longer than him. 

Sugawara was a special one. His movements hadn't been stiff, even when he just started, but now with more practice and experience, he managed to move his body with such smoothness and grace it even surprised Akaashi, who had always been known for his elegant movements. 

Sugawara's limbs were like water, flowing smoothly without fail, every time he unraveled in his dance. 

 

Akaashi had spoken with Sugawara a few times, but it hadn't been that much. He knew Sugawara was almost the same age as him, only six months older, and that he'd played many, many different sports before he got into modern dance. He had never really managed to find his flow anywhere, though, always ending up relatively good but unable to evelope himself to higher abilities.

Sugawara was kind, very kind, but also a bit sneaky (the good kind) and always had something to say. He often was just behind Akaashi while the class went through a routine, and Akaashi could always just hear him mutter sarcastic comments under his breath at the (sometimes pretty unessential) instructions and directions from the trainer.

 

So, Sugawara Koushi was a nice, funny and talented person. Great. That shouldn't be too much of a problem, you'd say.

It was.

Sugawara was not only that, but also extremely pretty and distracting. He had ask-blonde hair so light it seemed white and warm, light brown eyes, pale, fair skin and a small beauty mark right next to his left eye. He had a small physique, his body looking frail and thin. Akaashi knew it was anything but that, if his powerful moves were anything to go by. 

Akaashi was, to be frank, very attracted to Sugawara, but there was not much he could (or wanted) to do about it. He didn't want to talk to him. Normally, Akaashi was a straight-to-the-point person, but with Sugwara... He'd rather just stay at a distance and observe. Maybe something would happen, maybe not. Akaashi was content with just looking. Appreciating.

 

***

Little did he know, a certain man (called Sugawara, what a coincidence) didn't feel the same. Akaashi was pretty fucking attractive, and Suga wasn't stupid. He noticed the looks he got. If only Akaashi would just _do_ something.

 _If he doesn't in the next week_ , _I will,_ Suga then decided resolutely.

 

***

A partner project. Of course. The trainer had formed pairs, would announce them in a few minutes. With that partner, Akaashi would have to figure out who would dance the lead and who would follow, and they'd have to learn a dance for the showcase in a few months. Akaashi always had sucky luck with things like this; he always got that one person that would insist on leading (while absolutely sucking at it) or who was a way too enthusiastic partner (who would take the lead, despite possibly not being that).

He always got assigned to that one person he couldn't stand. He couldn't stand plenty people in the class, so that wasn't hard, but there were also plenty good, nice people. He never got to dance with them. Akaashi furiously hoped this time he'd get a sane partner. He wanted to do well at this showcase, and not have to pick a super easy routine because his partner couldn't handle the much-needed teamwork for the harder ones.

 

He got assigned to Sugawara Koushi. 

He was happy with it, but also not. Not at all, actually. You see, Sugawara was nice, and plenty talented, and he seemed easy to work together with, but he was also Sugawara. The person Akaashi had a stupid crush (yes, that sounded stupid) on. The person he had been trying to avoid, kind of.

"Hi, Akaashi, I see we're paired up for this showcase?" Sugawara said, a pleasant smile on his face (his beauty mark was all crinkled up, it looked cute). "I look forward to working together with you!"

"Yes, Sugawara-san, we'll get to work together on this one," Akaashi replied, actually (now that he thought about it) very relieved with his partner. Maybe he could finally go all out and show what he had in him this stage.

"Oh, no, please call me Suga," Suga(wara) said, waving Akaashi's polite approach away. Damn. Sure. Now what?

"Sure, Suga," Akaashi said, trying very desperately to not choke up at any time. "Do you prefer to lead, or..."

"If you'd like to lead, I'm all for that!" Suga said (still with a very pretty smile pulling dimples in his cheeks). _He wasn't allowed to have dimples, too, what was even wrong with him?_ "I actually don't like leading all too much. In dance, I mean."

Akaashi didn't want to think too much about why Suga had felt the need to add that last part, but his mind didn't really obey and went there anyway. Did he mean in social situations, or maybe did he mean when there was romance involved? Maybe even...

No. No, he had to stop right there, before he wandered into that territory. That was a place he, in no way, wanted to go, especially not now that they'd be dancing together.

 

Damn. They'd be dancing together, multiple times a week, just the two of them, in a duet.

Akaashi would have to be really, really strong. He could do this (or, at least, try).

 

Akaashi could, in fact, not handle this. The casual touches, the fleeting looks (from both sides this time), the proximity needed for their choreo... It was all too much, and the performance was tomorrow, and Akaashi didn't want this to stop. He knew the touches meant nothing, were just slight corrections and directions to perfect their routine, but it all felt too nice. He didn't want it to stop.

 

Their dance was full of those fleeting touched, hands just brushing past outstretched arms as they spun past each other, doing powerful jumps and lifts in between, strong but fluid motions not halting for one moment. Suga was light in his arms as they were extremely close for a few moves, noses almost brushing, Akaashi trying his hardest to keep his focus on the dance.

It didn't work, but instead all his focus was on Suga and that was maybe even better. He heard, later, from their unsuspecting trainer, that the dance just held such strong emotions, that he was stunned at their beautiful performance. _Oops._

 

If Suga kissed him when the lights dimmed, no one would have any evidence. Only them, as the curtains fell (they were up last, for the 'last best' effect) and Akaashi kissed him back. If Suga was a good kisser, only Akaashi would know. They weren't each other's firsts, but damn they were the best.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art from moi. find me on tumblr @ astinaea ;)


	2. day 2 - film

Akaashi had seen a lot of weird things in the cinema, really. Once, he'd found this extremely built, big (grown-up) man underneath one of the chairs (how he'd gotten there, Akaashi didn't understand), bawling his eyes out because he was so hung up over the dog's death. Once, he'd had to help a girl wash her hair because her little brother had kept flinging popcorn in it and now all pieces were stuck in her hair.

Akaashi had been through a lot of bullshit at the cinema, but never had he seen a man about his age, laying draped over the creaky chairs, all alone in the theatre. In only his underwear. Very casually watching a horror movie that Akaashi had already seen and found terrifying. The man didn't even flinch at the goriest scenes and most realistic monsters and guts, while not even caring about Akaashi standing five feet away in pure shock.

 

He was so tired of his job. He would quit this night. This was, simply, the last straw. The shit that had been pulled on him had been terrible, but this man wasn't even doing it purposefully to piss Akaashi off and somehow that was even worse. 

He wanted to strangle him.

 

He must've made a sound, because suddenly the man noticed him and looked him right in they eye, a smug look quickly replacing a shocked one. 

"Hi there, something the matter?" he said.

Akaashi wanted to strangle him.

"Who are you and what the fuck are you doing," he asked instead, only it wasn't really a question but only an exasperated statement. The man sat up, propping his feet up on the chair before him and folding his arms behind his back. (Akaashi had to admit, he had a nice physique, with lithe, lean muscles and fair skin). 

"I'm Futakuchi Kenji, and you are? Oh, by the way, you're staff right? Aren't you supposed to be, like, nice and polite to all customers or some shit?"

Akaashi gritted his teeth. "Akaashi. Not when they're in a public place in only underwear."

"Ah, right, the no-clothes thing," Futakuchi laughed. Akaashi wanted to strangle him and his cute jingly chuckles. "It was a dare I lost. But there's no one else here, right?"

"I'm here, and that doesn't matter. I don't care about what's the reason for your unexplainable behavior, but I do know that I want you to leave this theatre right now."

Akaashi really, really wanted to strangle Futakuchi.

"Ah, babe, don't stress." Akaashi wanted to strangle him, then stomp on him like he did with the cockroaches in the cinema's bathrooms sometimes. Ugh. "You look stressed, why don't you come sit and watch it with me, since we're the only ones here anyway?"

"No."

"Why not?" Futakuchi said with a ridiculous pout. Was he trying to provoke Akaashi? Damn it, he was really getting pissed now at how cute everything absolutely stupid the man did was.

"Because I'm working, and this movie is shit. Plus, you're still violating the rules and in your underwear."

Futakuchi sighed and smiled to himself. "Fine, then I guess I'll put on something. And you're right, the movie's kinda boring."

Akaashi's eyes almost bulged out of it's sockets. Almost, because he managed to keep composure and keep it at a loud scoff. "I wouldn't phrase it like that, it's just not enjoyable. And yes, please. Put something on, it's really disturbing to have to look at you almost naked."

"Rude," Futakuchi laughed, pulling pants and a t-shirt from the duffel bag Akaashi only now noticed. A few minutes later, Futakuchi was finally dressed, and Akaashi didn't know whether to be mad at him, bless him for having such shapely thighs (the pants were kind of tight and he had a _great_ ass) or curse him for getting dressed in the first place (his pecs weren't all that bad either).

Akaashi then sat down next to Futakuchi. He was a weak, weak man.

He was still mad, and not at all doing something he was allowed to do at work, but he was going to quit anyway.

After twenty minutes, the movie was finally over and Futakuchi seemed to (also finally) notice that Akaashi maybe was not supposed to be there. "Hey, I'm so sorry for keeping you here! Oh my shit, you probably had a shit ton of work to do. I'm sorry, please go do your... thing, now, I promise I won't cause more trouble for you."

Akaashi pulled up one eyebrow and shot Futakuchi a skeptic look.

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll just leave, then. So- so you can go back to your duties, or whatever."

Akaashi looked at him for a few more seconds, and then the lights in the theatre suddenly turned back on.

 

Fuck. Futakuchi was pretty.

"Fuck, man, you're super pretty," Futakuchi blurted out, mirroring his thoughts. Akaashi chuckled.

"Don't worry about me, I was going to quit anyway. This job is shit."

"Oh," Futakuchi said. He almost sounded sad. Why. Why did he sound sad. "So I suppose coming in in my underwear next time won't lead you to me again?"

Akaashi smiled. "You could also just take me, you know."

Futakuchi's eyes grew wide. "Wait, you mean like a date? But- dude, you're hella fucking gorgeous- are you sure?"

Akaashi smiled again and picked Futakuchi's phone from his pocket, pretending he just didn't touch his butt. There was no passwords on the phone - "are you stupid, anyone could enter" - and entered his number in Futakuchi's contacts. Then he stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait, this isn't like dare or a joke, right?" Futakuchi called after him.

Akaashi turned around, the ghost of a smile still on his lips. "Of course not. Text me soon, Futakuchi."

 

When Akaashi walked out of the doors, he could hear a softly cheered "Oh, man, hell yeah!" behind him and he chuckled. He still kind of wanted to strangle Futakuchi, but in a good way. This was sure going to be interesting. 


	3. day 3 - song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahAHAHAHA

[(the song)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DaNvBoQhaGQ)

Let me begin with an I.O.U, for I owe everything to you.

_Akaashi had so, so much to thank Kenma for. The situation he had been in was, for all everyone around him knew, not even that bad, but for him, inside his mind it'd been awful. Kenma, despite having his own issues, had done every single thing he could to help him out of it. Akaashi owed everything, probably even his life, to Kenma._

I could've been someone, I hurt everyone, pushed away everyone who got near.

 _Akaashi had always been introverted, had always kept to himself. It was only later, years after he started consciously doing it, that he realized all he was doing was hurting the one person who really,_ genuinely _cared. Realized that he was not only pushing away chances at getting hurt, but also at happiness._

 

I couldn't let you go-

_As soon as Akaashi let himself admit his feelings for Kenma, he stopped shutting him out. Kenma was strong, stronger than him it seemed, but he too had his limits. Akaashi couldn't imagine a life without him. He couldn't let Kenma go, as selfish as it was._

-And that's when you heard my calls.

_He told Kenma. Told him about how he trusted him, how he wanted him to stay, despite everyone else leaving. Kenma was assured, and stayed._

 

You took the pain when my world caved down on me. Now I have someone, 'cause you came and you showed me the world.

_It wasn't easy, especially not at first. Not only for Akaashi, but probably even worse for Kenma. But they pulled through - they stayed. Not just Akaashi with Kenma, or the other way around, because they'd asked for it, but because they needed each other. And they stayed together, and together they learnt what love meant._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song is (for those who don't know) Phoenix from James Arthur


	4. day 4 - domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha i used akaken again because im not creative sue me also this one is terrible

What other people in relationships thought of at the word domesticity, was probably cuddling, watching movies together, cooking together, lazy Sunday mornings, coming home to the other already home, just.. soft, loving moments.

All Akaashi had to say about this was (yes, kind of true and sweet, but-) Kenma and he had very different ideas of domesticity. They only realized this as they were on a 'dcd', according to Kuroo. "A double cuddle date," he'd said, "'cause we planned this double date but I really don't feel like going out and I just know you and Kenma never go out anyway. We're staying in."

There had been no problem until after dinner, when Kuroo and Oikawa had gotten real lovey-dovey and were really taking advantage of the moment together. Hm.  The two had, as Akaashi had predicted, cuddled up on the couch, both in only sweatpants. Oikawa wore his glasses, not bothering with contacts. Kuroo's bed head was even worse than usual, thanks to all the ruffling Oikawa and Kenma had done to it before.

They were now watching a crappy alien movie, one they'd probably both seen about a thousand times already, cuddled up, whispering things to each other Akaashi was sure he didn't want to hear. He looked at Kenma shortly, who was wearing a small, almost unnoticeable if you didn't know him well, smirk. He gestured to them with his head.

"Let's beat them," it meant. Akaashi felt a small smirk grow on his face as well.

 

They settled on the floor together, Akaashi with a book and Kenma with a game. Kenma sat between his legs, leaning his back against Akaashi's chest. Then it began.

Somewhere halfway through Kenma's level, Akaashi started poking Kenma's side. He knew Kenma wasn't ticklish, but it always distracted him anyway. He then rested his book on top of Kenma's game, lazily slipping through the pages as Kenma silently cursed him and tried everything to shake the book off without also dropping his game. After hearing the game over jingle, Kenma cursed again under his breath, alerting Kuroo. He didn't seem too alarmed and turned back to the movie.

Akaashi picked his book up again and laid it aside, not really having read anything. He didn't feel like it anyway. Kenma restarted the level, and their competition began.

"You're going the wrong way."

"No I'm not, are you blind?''

"Kenma I'm serious you are, stupid. You were supposed to pick something up, right? It's in the alley literally three streets back. You're the blind one."

"How can you even know it's there if you don't even know what I'm supposed to do? Go mind your own business, _Keiji._ "

At the mocking way Kenma pronounced his name, Akaashi's grin grew. "Oh, boy. You're on. Go look in there, I dare you."

"Are you seriously challenging me Akaashi Keiji? You should know better than to challenge me, after all those times you lost."

"I don't care, I am challenging you, scaredy-cat. You're just scared I'll win this time and you'd have to-"

"Shut up!" Kenma said, a furious blush quickly growing on his cheeks. _Ha. Got him._ This time Kuroo looked up and didn't immediately turn back to the movie, a small frown on his face. 

"What's their problem, I thought they were a cute, happy couple?" Akaashi heard Oikawa mumble. He cocked one eyebrow, slightly confused at Oikawa's accusation.

"What do you mean?" Akaashi asked. "I don't get it."

"Hey, loser, let him be," Kenma muttered, annoyed at being ignored. 

"I'm not a loser, dickhead. Or did you forget all the times Fukuroudani beat Nekoma?" Akaashi said pettily.

"What the fuck," Kuroo muttered, and Kenma turned around and shot Akaashi a haughty look. "Sure, sure. I just hope you do that was just because you managed to keep Bokuto in the game. In the end, he's the one who did all the work. At least we worked _together_ as an actual team at Nekoma."

"Kenma, what the _fuck?_!" Kuroo said again, a bit louder this time. He almost sounded scolding, and Akaashi was still a bit confused. What was the problem?

 

You see, 'domestic moments' in the Akaashi/Kozume household consisted of nights in with fruit salads, books, video games and a lot of trash talking. And with a lot, Akaashi really meant a lot. 

They both weren't very expressive out of their safe bubble (called 'apartment'), but once inside and alone... They went all out, let their true personalities shine. And they did that through trash talking each other. It had become a bit of a tradition between them to be as mean as possible. The one who lost, had to do something the winner chose. And it could be anything.

Akaashi almost always lost, and he'd been threatening Kenma with something terribly embarrassing (it had something to do with cats and lingerie and private moments Kenma didn't want to speak about out loud, so of course Akaashi would at these moments bring it up). Kenma had, since then, become even more vicious. 

Akaashi loved it.

 

"Is there a problem, maybe?" Kenma asked Kuroo quietly, quickly progressing in the level now that Akaashi's attention was elsewhere.

"You two are mean, I thought you weren't, like, fighting?" Oikawa said, not even bothering to lift his head from the pillow.

 

Tch. They just didn't understand their relationship.

Akaashi wordlessly turned back to Kenma, jamming his fingers on the open buttons. Kenma couldn't do anything against it, only having so many fingers (and not enough to also ward Akaashi's off).

"Go away, fuckface," Kenma muttered angrily, and Akaashi chuckled, pressing a kiss on the crown of his head.

This was true love, really. (It may not seem like it, but, as embarrassing as it was, it probably _was_.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i warned you this is more crack than actual domesticity but hey at least you got some cuddly oikuroo (i dont even know anymore)


End file.
